Never Saw That Coming
by CanadianChick07
Summary: The last person on earth Luke expected to be bringing home was Gail Peck. And he certainly didn't expect her to actually pick him up from the bar one night.


**Just a short one-shot on events right after Season 2. I have a couple more ideas for a Gail/Luke story. **

"Hey, Homicide! You coming?" Gail Peck leaned her head in the doorway.

"Wasn't planning on it," Luke replied.

Gail walked past the window. "Well I need a ride. I'll be waiting out front." She sauntered past, not even glancing if he was coming or not. She knew him better, he'd be giving her a ride. She waited outside for Luke and saw Andy and Sam's interaction.

"Peck! You coming or what?" Luke asked from his car.

She gave him a look and walked slowly to his car. "Or what?"

Luke shook his head. "Get in the car."

"Calm your shit, Homicide," Gail said, as she was in the car. Luke automatically turned up the heat full blast and headed for the Penny. No other words were exchanged on their way there.

They split up once inside- Gail to the Rookie's table and Luke to the bar. She ordered a single beer and headed back to the table. "I seriously wonder how long Andy is going to stay away from Swarek," Dov commented.

"Can we please stop talking about Andy for once?" Gail asked.

Chris shrugged. "We're just concerned."

"Well I can tell she won't stay away," Traci said. "Unless she's been ordered to not contact him."

Gail spots Luke at the bar again through the corner of her eye and goes over to him and no so subtly leans into his ear from behind. "Drinking your sorrows away, Homicide?"

"Who said I was drinking them away?"

She laughed. "Come on, Callaghan," she replied, switching to his last name. Her long list of names for the Detective, all depending on her mood at that particular time of day. "You've been acting so edgy since you found out who Candace really was."

Luke was feeling pretty pissed off by that point and decided to tease her back. "And I see you've moved on from Diaz."

"That's different," Gail replied, knowing he just got her. "But I don't let the whole world know I'm depressed about my ex moving on." With that, she leaves. And endures about an hour of more gossip between Chris, Dov and Traci before finally deciding she's had enough.

She walks up to him, deciding he's good and drunk probably by now. And she's pretty much near there. "Let's go Homicide."

"Where?"

She looks him up and down. "Where do you think?"

He gives her one of those "looks" and puts a couple bills down to pay for their tab and before he knows it, Gail Peck is leading him out of the bar. His place is closer and before he knows it, he's slamming the door with his foot, kissing Gail Peck. Never did he think he would be bringing her home. Ever.

He wakes up around 2 am and looks and the sleeping form beside him and the blonde hair and suddenly he wants to groan. He just really slept with Gail Peck and he can't really remember all of it. Luke knows it's nothing more than just sex- Gail's not one for relationships and he's still trying to get over his fuck up. And he also knows by the time he wakes up again, Gail won't be there.

_::::::_

However, it's Gail who he calls two weeks later, drunk off his ass at some dive bar, not in the 15's area. He didn't need the gossip and drama that would most likely unfold from the Penny if they saw him drinking his sorrows away. Luke doesn't really know why he ended up at this bar, but he did.

"What?" answers the icy tone.

"Can you come pick me up?" Luke asks, completely forgetting he's asking the wrong person for a favor.

Gail is silent for a moment. "You have got to be shitting me, Homicide. It's 1 in the fucking morning!"

"Please?"

"Find your own damn ride." With that she hangs up.

Luke is on his next drink and figuring he should probably call a cab when Gail appears in the doorway. What the hell? Never did he think Gail would actually show up. "I thought you said you weren't coming."

"Pay up and let's go," she ordered, as he leaned on her as he was so drunk he could barely walk. He paid and she slowly walked him to whatever car she was driving. Even in his drunk hazy mind, he couldn't recall Gail driving lately. "Get in."

When she got to his place, she walked around and opened the passenger door and helped him out. "Thanks, Gail," he said, trying to sound sincere.

She glared at him. "This isn't going to happen. Ever. Again. You owe me."

"And are you intending on collecting?" Luke tried to joke. And then he realized he was joking with the wrong person.

"You are drunk. Give me your keys," Gail said and took them out of his pocket and opened the door. "You can put yourself to bed. See you tomorrow," with that she tossed him his keys and walked out the door.

When Luke stumbled into Parade the next morning, remembering slightly that Gail gave him a ride home last night; he was in no shape to work. He felt his phone vibrate and read the text message. **How's the hangover, Homicide? I hope you actually intend on working today. And don't forget I do intend on collecting that favor. **Yup, Gail Peck was back.


End file.
